robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrown Out of the Arena
Whilst most robots were pitted or broke down, there were some robots that defeated their opponents using a method that involved flipping another robot out of the arena. If flipped out of the arena, the robot is automatically eliminated. There have been 60 robots flipped out the arena between Series 3 and 7. The first instance was in the Grand Final of Series 3 when Chaos 2 flipped Firestorm out the arena. This technique would be quickly repeated in Series 4, and was picked up as a popular way to defeat opponents. Leaderboard #'Dantomkia (9') - Dantomkia broke the original record set by Chaos 2, defeating 9 robots in this way. It very often defeated very strong contenders; Hypno-Disc, Panic Attack, Behemoth and Chaos 2 itself. #'Firestorm (7)' - Firestorm had the ability to raise its front end whilst firing its flipper. This innovative system allowed it to simply shove other robots out of the arena. It managed to flip out seven robots. It is also the only front-hindged flipper robot to defeat a robot in this manner, although Mute did come close. #'Chaos 2 (6)' - The very first robot to achieve the feat, Chaos 2 defeated 6 opponents in this manner. However, its very last OOtA was followed by Dantomkia's first, who then took the record. #'Thermidor 2 (4)' - Thermidor 2 was the first robot to flip two robots out of the arena in one battle. Also the joint best performing robot in this category to have not been flipped out of the arena itself #'Atomic (4)' - Atomic holds the record for the most consecutive OOtA flips, as it sent a robot out of the arena in every single one of its four victories of Series 7. Also the joint best performing robot in this category to have not been flipped out of the arena itself #'Bigger Brother (3)' - Bigger Brother's much improved flipper of Series 5 saw it throw out its first two opponents, and only failing to defeat two others due to their design. #'Gravity (3)' - Gravity's flipper was so powerful that it threw Hydra into the air, causing it to land on the arena wall. It also dispatched the OOtA champion Dantomkia in this way in less than six seconds. #'Tsunami (3)' - This German robot had enourmous power, defeating all three of its opponents in this way before losing in a similar fashion to X-Terminator #'Raging Knightmare/Raging Reality (3)' - Raging Reality/Knightmare flipped out three robots, including the heat favourite Spawn Again in Series 7. #'M2 (2)' - M2 was the first robot to throw two robots out of the arena in Series 7. #'Spawn Again (2)' - When it was working, Spawn Again's flipper could easily dispach robots over the arena wall, and from a fair distance back. #'Wheely Big Cheese (2)' - Wheely Big Cheese's second OOtA is the most famous flip in Robot Wars, defeating Axe Awe in this manner from the centre of the arena. Wheely Big Cheese only required one flip each to defeat its two OOtA'd opponents #'Behemoth (2)' - The first non-flipper to achieve this, lifting and pushing out two opponents rather than flipping them #'X-Terminator (2)' - The first robot not to use a flipping or lifting weapon to pull off an OOtA by using a flywheel. Also managed to dispatch the seemingly unstoppable Tsunami in this way. #'Gemini (1)' - The second robot to achieve an OOtA, by double-teaming The Creature and flipping it out. #'St Agro (1)' - Unusual design for flipper, but proved powerful nonetheless. #'Iron Awe 2.1 (1)' - Also holding the record for having been thrown out the most times, Iron Awe's only flip was against Heat Favourites Bigger Brother, who had been dominating the battle. #'General Carnage (1)' - The only robot to not make at least a heat final and yet achieve an OOtA #'Bulldog Breed (1)' - Bulldog Breed's only OOtA came at the beginning of a destructive run in the Tag Team Terror, flipping out reigning champs Pussycat in the process, a feat that not even Dantomkia and Chaos 2 could achieve. #'Storm 2 (1)' - An immensely powerful charge that sent The Steel Avenger flying over the wall. #'Judge Shred 3 (1)' - Judge Shred's only OOtA was against Corkscrew Two, who it dispatched with a powerful flip. Marked a dramatic improvement in Judge Shred. Competitior OOtA Flips Series 3 Series 4 Extreme Series 1 Series 5 thumb|300px|right|The most legendary OOTA in Robot Wars history. Series 6 Extreme Series 2 Series 7 Gallery File:Chaos 2 vs Indefatigable.jpg|No. 2, Chaos 2 and Indefatigable File:Gemini vs The Creature.JPG|No. 3, Gemini double teaming The Creature File:Chaos 2 hurls tornado.jpg|No. 4, Chaos 2 and Tornado File:BehemohSpider.JPG| No. 5, Behemth lifts The Spider out File:Thermidorbehemoth.JPG| No. 6, Thermidor tosses out Behemoth... File:Thermidorstinger.JPG| No. 7, ...And in the same battle, tosses Stinger out too File: Thermidornapalm.JPG| No. 8, Thermidor 2 and Napalm 2 File:Chaos2SteelAvenger.JPG| No. 9, Chaos 2 and The Steel Avenger. Note the red light, which The Steel Avenger lands on and breaks File:Chaos2SMIDSY.JPG| No. 10, Chaos 2 flips S.M.I.D.S.Y out File:GCguzunderbot.JPG| No. 11, General Carnage 2 makes its mark File:FirestormReactor.JPG| No. 12, Firestorm 3 flips out Reactor 2 File:SpawnagainEvolution.JPG| No. 13, Spawn Again throws out Evolution in its shortest battle in Robot Wars. File:WBCWolverine.JPG| No. 14, Wheely Big Cheese tosses Wolverine out File:WBCAxeAwe.JPG| No. 15, Wheely Big Cheese vs. Axe Awe, the highest flip ever in Robot Wars File:BBTipTop.JPG| No. 16, Bigger Brother tosses Tip Top File:BBSplinter.JPG| No. 17, Bigger Brother's second consecutive OOTA, this time against Splinter. File:RRBrutus.JPG| No. 18, Killalot watches as Raging Reality flips out Brutus Maximus File:RRTetanus.JPG| No. 19, Raging Reality and Tetanus 2 File:Chaos2ironawe.JPG| No. 20, Chaos 2's last Oota; Iron Awe 2 on the receiving end. File:DTKmightymouse.JPG| No. 21, Newcomer Dantomkia flips out Mighty Mouse File:DTKChaos2.JPG| No. 22, Dantomkia gives the king of OoTA's a taste of its own medicine File:S3 vs Firestorm.JPG|No. 23, Firestorm 4 and S3 File:M2 and Shell Shock.JPG|No. 30, M2 bouncing out Shell Shock File:Dantomkia vs Scorpion.JPG|No. 32, Dantomkia and Scorpion File:IG-88 vs Dantomkia.jpg|No. 33, Dantomkia and IG-88 File:Hydra vs gravity.jpg|No. 34, Hydra's exit at Gravity's hands, breaking a camera in the process File:Gravity vs 13 black.JPG|No. 35, Gravity throws out 13 Black File:Tsunami flips major tom 3 and diabolus.JPG|No. 37, Tsunami sends Diabolus flying out to join Major Tom 3 File:Tsunami flips Constrictor.jpg|No. 38, Tsunami throws out Constrictor File:X-Terminator vs Killer Carrot 2.jpg|No. 39, X-Terminator throws out Killer Carrot 2 File:X-Terminator finishes Tsunami.jpg|No. 40, X-Terminator punishes Tsunami's mistake File:Judge shred 3 flips out corkscrew 2.JPG|No. 47, Judge Shred defeats Corkscrew Two File:Iron Awe 2.1 vs Bigger Brother.JPG|No. 51, Iron Awe 2.1's most unanticipated move File:Firestorm 5 vs reptirron the second.JPG|No. 52, Firestorm 5 forcing out Reptirron The Second File:Firestorm 5 vs ripper.JPG|No. 53, Firestorm 5 defeating Ripper (seen through Refbot's camera) File:Gravity vs Dantomkia.JPG|No. 54, The six-second bout between Gravity Dantomkia File:Mute vs firestorm 5.JPG|No. 55, Firestorm 5 bears down on Mute File:Atomic vs m2.JPG|No. 56, Atomic's fourth flip, on M2 File:Dantomkia vs King B Powerworks.JPG|No. 56, Dantomkia "overthrows" the King House Robot OOtA's When the faze began to catch on, House Robots began to drop defeated robots out of the arena, or send them flying out. Series 5 Extreme Series 1 Extreme Series 2 Series 7 Category:Terminology